


A Familiar Scene

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr tries one last time with Sansa and life mimics the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Scene

**Author's Note:**

> One word prompt: contempt

Petyr's eyes were only for her until hers were for someone else. Then, he gazes only at the prospect of vengeance for another love spurned. He dreams of it, tastes it in every bite of every meal as he watches Sansa at the high table, smiling at comments made by her now-cousin.

His lips tighten when Sansa sets a gentle hand on Jon's forearm. They both rise together and she exits the great hall at the King's side. Petyr follows them shortly after into the godswood, watches as they sit and pray in silence.

"My love." He steps from his place among the trees toward Sansa.

Jon's eyes flicker to him and he crosses his arms over his chest. "Why do you disturb our peace, Littlefinger?"

Petyr wants to smack the raised eyebrow and pursed lips right off of Jon's face. How dare the insolent boy presume to question the advisor who saved him? "To see Sansa. I hoped we may go for a walk."

"Not now, Lord Baelish." Her whole body stiffens beneath his gaze, and he can't bear the string of slights- her cousin's insolence, calling him Baelish, the way she avoids him at every turn.

"I insist." Petyr takes her hand and strokes it with his fingers.

"I'd rather not." She says, but her eyes flicker to Jon. Petyr yanks her up so she is firmly against her body.

"It will only be a few moments in the clear air of the godswood. What difference is it if you sit here or walk with me?" He loops her arm through his, and sets his hand solidly over hers. "Join me."

Sansa tugs away, willfully disobeying him when he always had a hold over her in the past. Suddenly, the King pulls him away from her and Petyr's back collides with something hard.

"You think yourself worthy of her, Littefinger?" Jon growls, pressing Petyr's body against the wall of the tree. "You aren't worth the ground she treads upon, let alone her person."

"And you think you are?"

The fist presses harder against his neck, so that Petyr can barely breath. 

"I know I'm not." Petyr falls to the ground as Jon steps back. "Leave Winterfell. Leave the wolfswood. Leave the North entirely. If you're here when I wake, I'll kill you myself. For all your slanders against Lady Catelyn, the death of Lysa Arryn, and all your sins against the Houses Stark and Tully, I banish you. And if you even think to touch Sansa again-"

"How?" He stutters, bewilderment crossing his mind. All these secrets, they kept between them. How could this boy-man know?

"You think I didn't tell him? He would never hurt me, not in the ways that you have, and hidden it." She stands behind Jon, setting a delicate touch against his arm. "You destroyed my family. Begone, now, or I may take up the sword myself." 

Jon takes her hand and they leave Petyr there, withering in the thought of a familiar arm pressed against his throat and a similar red beauty stolen away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
